osservatorioterzosettorefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Dunant Henri
thumb|Henri Dunant Jean Henri Dunant (più noto come Henry Dunant) (Ginevra, 8 maggio 1828 – Heiden, 30 ottobre 1910) è stato un umanista, imprenditore e filantropo svizzero. Premio Nobel per la pace nel 1901 - il primo anno in cui venne assegnato tale riconoscimento - per aver fondato la Croce Rossa di cui erano già da alcuni decenni membri attivi molti paesi di tutto il mondo, tra cui anche l'Impero Ottomano. Biografia Infanzia Dunant nacque a Ginevra, in Rue Verdaine, a metà fra la parte bassa della città, dedita al commercio, e quella alta, sede dell'Università. Figlio primogenito di Jean-Jacques Dunant, commerciante coinvolto anche nella politica ginevrina, e Anne-Antoinette Dunant-Colladon, detta Nancy, discendente da una nobile famiglia di insegnanti, giuristi, pastori e letterati. Dopo di lui nacquero Sophie-Anne (1829), Daniel (1831), con cui avrà sempre un ottimo rapporto e che gli sarà vicino nei momenti più drammatici della sua esistenza, Marie (1833) e Pierre-Louis (1834). Discendente da una fervente famiglia calvinista con grande influenza nella società ginevrina, fu educato ai valori dell'aiuto nel sociale, il padre era attivo nell'aiuto di orfani, mentre la madre lavorò con i malati e i poveri. Dunant crebbe durante il periodo di risveglio religioso chiamato appunto Risveglio, movimento di ritorno alla pura dottrina della Riforma. La madre faceva parte della Société Evangélique, la Chiesa dissidente fondata nel 1831 dal pastore Louis Gaussen. Nel 1833 il pedagogo istituì una scuola domenicale, basata sull'insegnamento della Bibbia, senza nessun altro manuale. Non si sa se Dunant seguì questi incontri, ma la sostanza dell'esegesi biblica penetrò profondamente l'animo del giovane Henry. Circa vent'anni dopo scrisse un libretto di adulazione su Napoleone III, l'unico che poteva risollevarlo dai suoi problemi finanziari, adulato come colui che aveva ristabilito il Sacro Romano Impero di Carlo Magno. La madre, come in tutte le famiglie della nuova Chiesa risvegliata, ebbe un sua cerchia di famiglie in difficoltà, che visitava portando il conforto della parola e modesti contributi finanziari. Nelle sue visite, Nancy portò con sé il figlio Henry, che imparò, dalla pratica della madre, l'amore per il prossimo ed il dono di sé, valori che terrà a mente per tutta la sua vita e nelle sue innumerevoli opere umanitarie. Giovinezza e formazione La sua formazione adolescenziale non fu brillante: iscritto al college a dieci anni, a dodici ripeterà la classe e più tardi non terminerà gli studi. La materia in cui si esprimeva pienamente era la religione, cui lo spingeva la sua formazione familiare a comunitaria. Il suo ulteriore bagaglio culturale si basò su letture personali da autodidatta, che gli consentirono in seguito di entrare in numerose società geografiche. Henry eccelse soprattutto nell'azione. Seguendo la tradizione calvinista della sua famiglia, Dunant aderì formalmente al movimento evangelico all'età di 18 anni e si dedicò al tema dell'abolizione della schiavitù grazie anche al suo incontro con l'attivista e scrittrice statunitense Harriet Beecher Stowe che conobbe nel 1853. Nel 1855, si iscrisse al YMCA, la Young Men's Christian Association, che aprì la sua prima sede in territorio europeo a Parigi in quello stesso anno. Prima dei venti anni fu membro della Societè D'Aumònes, che gestiva opere di carità. In quegli anni faceva visita alle case di infelici caduti in miseria. La domenica pomeriggio si recava dai detenuti della prigione dell'Eveché, presentando ai detenuti, nella cappella del carcere, conversazioni scientifiche, racconti d'avventura e viaggi e soprattutto la Bibbia. Ripose fiducia in quei carcerati, da cui venne considerato una persona di buon cuore, distinguendosi per la sua grande capacità di coinvolgere e organizzare coloro con cui veniva a contatto. Nell'estate del 1847 fece una gita di alcuni giorni nelle Alpi in compagnia di due amici, tra escursioni e letture evangeliche. Previa decisione, continuarono a vedersi una volta a settimana a casa dell'uno o dell'altro per leggere la Bibbia o pregare. La Riunione del Giovedì chiamò altri invitati, troppi per riunirsi nelle case private, quindi chiesero ospitalità presso la sala del comitato della Société Evangelique, a cui il pastore Gaussen acconsentì. Nel 1849 appare per la prima volta la menzione degli incontri del giovedì sera di questi "giovani fratelli". Questo gruppo aveva come obiettivi: l'evangelizzazione, l'edificazione dei nuovi convertiti ed iniziative di assistenza sociale. Nell'autunno del 1851, cogliendo l'occasione del passaggio a Ginevra del pastore Garder di Nîmes, venendo a conoscenza di un gruppo di giovani nella sua parrocchia, intesse una rete di corrispondenze tra Svizzera, Francia e Scozia. Di lì a poco una svolta decisiva portò il movimento ad una organizzazione strutturata. Vennero definiti i programmi e lo statuto dell'organizzazione. Fu fondata così, sotto lo stimolo di Adolphe Monod, che rivolse loro un forte appello calvinista, l'Union Chretienne de Genève, di cui Dunant divenne il segretario. Il registro del tesoriere comprendeva ventisei nomi di fondatori, che versavano la loro contribuzione annua. Lo statuto prevedeva che l'associazione fosse indipendente da qualsiasi Chiesa ed accogliesse qualsiasi giovane che credesse nelle sacre scritture e fosse presentato da due padrini dell'Union. Dunant divenne padrino di una ventina di membri, a riconferma della sua capacità di persuasione. In quegli anni erano nate in Inghilterra le Young Men's Christian Association (YMCA), poi in Francia le Union Chretienne de Jeunes Gens ed infine in Italia le Associazioni Cristiane dei Giovani, basate su nove punti di stampo risvegliato. La sezione svizzera fu costituita nel 1852 e Dunant ne fu il segretario sino al 1860. Henry cominciò dunque a pensare ad un'alleanza universale di giovani, non senza l'opposizione dell'Union di Parigi. In tutto il lievitare di questa grande pasta, Dunant pose il sale dell'impostazione universalistica che dominò poi tutte le sue iniziative. Nel 1855, dopo aver raggiunto la vetta della sua impresa giovanile, la sua fede risvegliata sembrò avere una flessione. Forse i due viaggi in Algeria dirottarono i suoi interessi preminenti, forse influì la sua natura, che aveva una venatura di vanità bisognosa di riconoscimento. Max Perrot, primo presidente dell'UCJC, scrisse di lui che, sebbene fosse una gran brava persona, stava subendo una pericolosa involuzione, anche se in passato era stato una guida carismatica ed un animatore instancabile. La rovinosa avventura in Tunisia Fin dalla sua costituzione la Società Evangelica ha visto nella colonizzazione dell’Algeria un terreno di missione e vi ha inviato i suoi colportori e pastori. Nel 1853 viene costituita la Compagnie Genevoise Des Colonies Suisses De Setif, da un decreto di Napoleone III, con l’assegnazione di 20.000 ettari nei dintorni di Setif, nella provincia di Costantine, con l’impegno di costruire dieci villaggi e di popolarli. Non stupisce che siano due esponenti della Societè e titolari della banca Lullin e Sautter, i principali promotori della Compagnie. Henry Dunant nel 1849 venne assunto nella Banca Lullin e Sautter, essendo non disponibile al momento il dipendente prescelto per l’incarico di costruire i villaggi a Setif, segue che Dunant ne prende il posto e inizia un cammino lungo, tortuoso ed infine rovinoso. Per la Compagnie Dunant compie tre viaggi: -Nel 1853, -Nel 1854, -E nel 1855. Nel primo viaggio è dipendente dalla Compagnie, nel secondo comincia a svincolarsi, concordando un impiego parziale, con viaggio pagato agirà da contabile per la compagnie, finché essa non avrà trovato uno stabile, quindi ha piena libertà di azione personale. Nel 1858 il rapporto con la Compagnie si esaurisce definitivamente. Nel secondo viaggio,in collaborazione con il suo socio Henry Nick,segue un territorio nella valle del Qued-Deheb e ottiene l’autorizzazione a costruire un primo mulino. Dei dieci villaggi da costruire ne viene realizzato solo uno ed i coloni immigrati,vivono in condizione sanitarie e logistiche insostenibili, tali da esporli alla falcidia di epidemie di colera e di tifo. D’altra parte si sviluppa una rete di speculazioni all’ombra dell’organizzazione Ginevrina. Dunant si manifesta molto imprudente,come,del resto,lo era stata la sua famiglia in passato (non erano molto portati sul piano economico ed ebbero una serie di fallimenti, sia lo zio, che il nonno). Dunant installa il più moderno mulino alla cascata sul torrente Deheb, spende parecchio per la costruzione di una strada di accesso ed aspetta la concessione francese per risanare il suo investimento,ma questa fu di sette miseri ettari, quindi insufficiente ad ammortizzare le spese. Nel 1856 (inverno e successiva primavera) , Dunant,sebbene in queste defatiganti difficoltà, trova il tempo per un viaggio e un soggiorno in Tunisia. Si distingue nel saper stabilire contatti non superficiali in alto loco come ai livelli più bassi. Raccoglie notizie e dati utili ad un'ampia relazione nello stile dei viaggiatori dell’800, ne risulterà un libro “Notice sur la regence de Tunis”, che stamperà nel 1858 in modo sontuoso presso il miglior tipografo di Ginevra, Jules-Guilaume Fick. Il volume gli portò onorificenze nel 1860 dal Bey Di Tunisi e gli aprì le porte di ambienti scientifici e mondani. Dunant nel 1850 incontra Harriet Beecher Stowe, autrice de La capanna dello zio Tom, e si scaglia contro l’istituzione della schiavitù, prepotentemente persistente negli Stati Uniti, e paragona tale situazione a quella della Tunisia, dove, a tappe tra il 1841 ed il 1846, venne abolita dal Bey Ahmed. Dunant si ritrova più che mai a mal partito, non solo perché non sono in vista nuove concessioni, ma anche perché le perdite sono ormai rilevanti. Tenta di costruire una società per azioni che possa contenere l’impresa originaria assorbendone i debiti. Coglie la possibilità di cambiare cittadinanza per superare lo svantaggio di trattare con l’amministrazione francese, essendo straniero. Dunant si avvale di una delle prime leggi della Rivoluzione Francese, che riconosce la cittadinanza ai discendenti di cittadini francesi (lui possiede un piccolo fondo a Ouloz, aquistato a suo tempo dal nonno Bernard ed è discendente per parte di madre da un francese rifugiato a Ginevra dopo la revoca dell’Editto di Nantes per motivi di religione). Non ha vantaggi immediati di questo suo cambio di cittadinanza, ma decide di rivolgersi a Parigi direttamente a Napoleone III per sollecitare le concessioni di cui la società ha necessità per sopravvivere. L'esperienza di Solferino L’imperatore, impegnato nella guerra franco-austriaca, è partito per l’Italia, dove Dunant comincerà a inseguirlo tra le battaglie della Pianura Padana. Giunto a Cavriana, quartier generale di Napoleone III, il 28 giugno 1859, per presentare al segretario dell’imperatore, Charles Robert, il suo recente scritto, quale “L’empire de Charlemagne retabli, ou le Saint-Empire Romain reconstitue, par Napoleon III". La risposta che riceve la mattina stessa è un rifiuto garbato ma secco, perché l’imperatore non può accettare la dedica viste le circostanze politiche attuali, in quanto l’imperatore francese è vincitore di misura sull’Australia, ma seriamente minacciato dalla potenza Prussiana. Al quartier generale di Cavriana Dunant si presenta come un imprenditore in cerca di appoggi, ma anche come uomo che è stato sconvolto dal macello di Solferino e dalla totale inadeguatezza della sanità dell’esercito: Dunant chiede al segretario che l’imperatore autorizzi la liberazione di medici austriaci prigionieri affinché possano dare il loro contributo per la cura da tutti i feriti. Questa delibera viene presa in effetti il 3 luglio, seppur non solo in seguito all’appello di Dunant. A Parigi, nell’inverno 1859-60, riprende a fare anticamera nei salotti e nei ministeri. Il 21 febbraio 1860 Dunant riceve la concessione per una nuova cascata sullo stesso torrente e terreni di pertinenza per un totale di 230 ettari. Tutto ciò propiziato dal generale Dufour presso il capo-gabinetto degli imperatori, Moacquard. Dunant era sicuramente ispirato dalla corrente di pensiero che risale a Claude-Henri de Saint Simon, secondo cui la religione deve dirigire la società verso lo scopo di migliorare la parte più povera della classe lavoratrice, da cui la concezione della storia come movimento progressivo di emancipazione del ceto produttivo. Anche Napoleone III risentì dell’influsso di questa corrente, credeva infatti che gli europei dovessero essere guide per gli indigeni e che questi li dovessero assecondare nella loro opera di colonizzazione. Dunant non poteva non sottoscrivere l’impostazione imperiale, era infatti un convinto bonapartista. Henry trascorse il 1860 e il 1861 a cercare di far fronte agli impegni degli affari disordinati suoi e del socio Nick. Tuttavia si chiuderà in casa per mesi, per scrivere, a Ginevra, Un ricordo di Solferino. Nella sua opera mostra le due facce della guerra, quella conosciuta che occupa la prima parte del libretto, e poi quella sconosciuta dell’incredibile abbandono dei feriti e dei morenti. Da quest’opera traspaiono quelle che saranno in futuro: * La società di soccorso ai militari feriti; * La convenzione di Ginevra. Nel Novembre 1862 viene stampato Un ricordo di Solferino, dal tipografo Fick, in 1600 copie, con un marchio di disinteresse dell’autore ne se vend pas (non è in vendita), già adottato per l’opera sulla Tunisia. L’opera scosse i filantropi di tutta l’europa. Mille copie di una ristampa, stavolta in vendita, vanno a ruba, con ottimi commenti da parte di grandi del tempo: i fratelli Goncourt, Victor Hugo, Ernest Renan, Charles Dickens... Non mancano però le voci negative, come quella del Maresciallo Randon, ministro della guerra, che considera l’opera come un libro contro la Francia, Florence Nightingale, il generale Dufour. La Conferenza Internazionale Tra coloro che rimasero colpiti dalla lettura del Souvenir vi fu un giovane avvocato, Gustave Moynier, che pose a Dunant domande particolareggiate sui vari aspetti che emergenti dal libro. Alla fine del colloquio, sposò la causa, divenendo l’artefice delle maggiori realizzazioni della futura Croce Rossa. Moynier porta l’istanza all’Assemblea della Societè d’Utilitè Publique, il 9 febbraio 1863. In questa circostanza naasce il "Comitato dei cinque", costituito da: - Dufour; - Maunoir; - Appia; - Dunant; - Moynier. Tra febbraio ed agosto ci furono le prime tre riunioni del Comitato. Dunant è incaricato di preparare un memorandum per il congresso di beneficenza. Improvvisamente il congresso di beneficenza viene cancellato, il Comitato decide di convocare una Conferenza Internazionale a Ginevra il 26 ottobre. Moynier e Dunant in 2 mesi (dal 23 agosto al 26 ottobre) rivedono i 10 articoli che Dunant ha elaborato insieme alla sua memoria, che ora non serve più. Maunoir raccomanda un’opera di agitazione non solo dei potenti, ma anche dell’opinione pubblica.I giornali sollevano l’opinione pubblica. Dunant per suo talento, si occupa dei potenti, parte così per un lungo viaggio all’estero. Il 6 settembre è a Berlino, dove si tiene un congresso di statistica a cui partecipa un dottore olandese, J.H.C.Basting, il quale ha letto il Souvenir e lo ha sollecitato a intervenire. Basting traduce il Souvenir in olandese e aggiunge all’idea di Dunant un complemento, che gli comunica non appena si incontrano a Berlino: bisogna che sia riconosciuta la neutralità dei militari feriti e di tutti coloro che si prendono cura di loro. Dunant compone un "Supplemento alla convocazione di una conferenza internazionale a Ginevra", in cui è proposta chiaramente la neutralità. Dunant pubblica il supplemento senza consultare i colleghi, dirà poi che non c’era tempo per farlo, il 15 settembre firma la circolare, che è diffusa ai quattro venti. Gira per l’europa, nelle varie capitali, fino alle soglie della Conferenza. Rientra a Ginevra il 20 ottobre. L’ultima riunione del "Comitato dei cnque" si svolse in un clima gelido, alle soglie della conferenza. Moynier si mostra contrario alle richieste della circolare di Berlino non concordata, che considera uno sgarbo, oltre che irrealizzabile. Il punto non sarà all’ordine del giorno della Conferenza. Il 26 ottobre "I Cinque" entrano nella sala dell’Ateneo dov’è stata convocata la conferenza, è subito chiaro che sarà un successo. Trentuno persone qualificate sono in rappresentanza di 16 stati. Dopo il dibattito, che vede i prussiani favorevoli alle proposte ed i francesi contrari, il lavoro produce "10 Risoluzioni", che in gran parte ricalcano gli articoli di Moynier-Dunant, che si rivelano molto ben fondati, ed alcuni auspici. Tra le prime è particolarmente importante la decisione di adottare un segno distintivo che designerà le organizzazioni volontarie di soccorso. Nasce così la proposta dei Dott. Appia: croce rossa su fondo bianco, in onore della bandiera svizzera, di cui è il rovescio, come omaggio alla città ospitante. Il Dott.Basting propone alla conferenza il punto della neutralizzazione. Moynier cerca di chiudere il discorso, ma Basting obietta, dicendo che creare una qualsiasi società di soccorso e di carità era un facile obiettivo. Scopo dei rappresentanti dei 16 stati era di giungere ad accordi sulla neutralità. In conclusione, riesce ad aprirsi un dibattito sul punto e nessuno si oppone al tema della neutralizzazione, così vengono considerati neutrali anche gli abitanti che prestano soccorso ai feriti. La neutralizzazione del personale sanitario diviene pietra angolare di tutto l’edificio della Croce Rossa. All’alba del 1864 scoppia la guerra detta “Dei Ducati” fra Prussia, alla quale si allea l’Austria e la Danimarca. Dunant è a Parigi, con l’intento di far sorgere una società di soccorso francese, propone che il comitato mandi i suoi rappresentanti come osservatori da una parte e dall’altra del fronte. Si propongono il capitano olandese Van De Velde, ex partecipante alla Conferenza, ed il Dott.Appia. La Danimarca rifiuta il permesso all’ingresso agli infermieri volontari, riferisce Van De Velde. Appia invece riferisce dal fronte prussiano un trattamento paritario dei feriti, propri o nemici. Il 23 giugno 1864 si costituisce la società di soccorso in Francia; il congresso diplomatico si terrà a Ginevra e non a Berlino e gli inviti saranno estesi a largo raggio. Le dimissioni e le difficoltà Dopo tutti questi successi inaspettati, Dunant rassegna le sue dimissioni, probabilmente per la sua problematica situazione economica, in una lettera a Moynier, tuttavia quest’ultimo reagisce con una lettera costernata, invita Dunant a ritrattare le dimissioni e a riprendere il suo posto. Dunant si lascia convincere e torna a Ginevra. Moynier, mentre Dunant era a Parigi, estende gli inviti alla Svizzera (inviti per il congresso diplomatico). Dunant lo estese non solo all’Europa, ma anche al Messico, Brasile e Stati Uniti. Al Congresso viene approvato tutto ciò che era stato discusso alla conferenza di Ginevra, da ben 12 paesi europei. Solo la Francia non approva la neutralità degli infermieri volontari della sanità militare. Vent’anni dopo, nel 1886, i paesi aderenti saranno 170. Nel 1866 vi fu una breve e sanguinosa guerra tra Austria e Prussia dal 15 giugno al 3 luglio, quando vi fu la vittoria prussiana a Sadova. L’Italia dichiara guerra, insieme a Germania e Prussia, all’Austria. L’Italia conquista tutti i territori attuali tranne Trento, Trieste e Roma. Sadova non è molto diversa da Solferino, conta 40.000 uomini tra morti e feriti. La Prussia, che aveva preso sul serio le risoluzioni di Ginevra 1863, già nel 1864 costituì un Comitato di Berlino si distingue in prima linea per la raccolta feriti, l’impianto dei lazaretti sul campo, i trasporti e le cure. In Austria la carità privata era attiva da molti anni ed aveva raccolto considerevoli quantità di materiale. Tuttavia non si era organizzata in tempo di pace con precise iniziative di pianificazione e formazione, aveva dovuto quindi improvvisare, senza coordinamento, con lentezza quasi catastrofica e inadeguata rispetto alle necessità. Il comitato di milano si muove prima dell’inizio della guerra (la III Guerra d’Indipendenza). Sul fronte italiano si attivano le società di soccorso di paesi neutrali e il CICR è incaricato dello scambio di comunicazioni tra i comitati delle diverse nazioni. Il CICR entra in crisi: come si fa a chiedere aiuti per una guerra che, anche se prevedibile, ancora non c’è? Alla imbarazzata risposta interlocutoria risponderanno solo le Società di Soccorso Francese e Svizzera. La guerra ha messo in evidenza il divario esistente era l’accettazione e il rifiuto della Convenzione di Ginevra del 1864, ma anche le risoluzioni del 1863. Il numero di nazioni che hanno ratificato la Convenzione sono adesso 14, ma ci si chiede fino a che punto le ratifiche vadano al di là di un’adesione formale. Il CICR auspica che i simboli della neutralità facciano parte dell’uniforme del personale sanitario. A Ginevra Moynier e Dufour nel loro progetto avevano un 11° articolo che proponeva stipulazioni per le guerre marittime,ma fu opposto un rifiuto in quanto non vi erano esempi recenti di battaglie navali. La guerra del 1866 ha dunque mostrato carenze, ritardi, omissioni, asimmetrie, ma anche che dalla Convenzione di Ginevra non si può più prescindere. Entro il 1867 tutta l’Europa si troverà unita nell’accettazione del Principio della neutralità del sistema sanitario di guerra. Dopo la fine della guerra di Berlino si festeggia, Dunant è l’ospite d’onore. Persino la regina Augusta lo riceve con il bracciale della roce Rossa e si congratula con lui per la meravigliosa opera. Saranno per lui gli ultimi giorni della gloria prima del disonore. A Parigi, nel 1867, si svolge la prima Conferenza Internazionale delle Società di Soccorso ai feriti in guerra nella cornice splendente dell’''Exposition Universelle''. Una commissione con a capo Moynier ha preparato i temi attuali e di interesse comune all’ordine del giorno della conferenza: -Estensione della conferenza di Ginevra alle guerre per mare. -Contrasto allo sciacallaggio post-battaglia dei campi. -Identificazione dei morti, dei feriti e dei prigionieri e trasmissione delle notizie alle famiglie. -Ruolo del Comitato Internazionale. Povertà oblio Alla prima seguirà una seconda Conferenza a Berlino nel 1869, le Conferenze Internazionali diverranno poi le tappe del lungo cammino della Croce Rossa. Dunant durante la conferenza fu omaggiato e riverito, ma fu l’unico individuo non delegato da alcuna società di soccorso ad avere diritto di voto nella conferenza. Dunant non è più il segretario del comitato internazionale, non ne è più nemmeno membro. Il giorno prima dell’apertura della conferenza ha dovuto presentare le sue dimissioni, dietro richiesta perentoria di Moynier. A Ginevra comincia il disonore. Corre notizia che l’istituto di credito bancario “Crèdit Genevois” ha fatto fallimento e i suoi amministratori sono stati denunciati davanti al tribunale del commercio da un gruppo di azionisti. Tra questi c’è H. Dunant. Per la società Ginevrina, dal pudore tutto finanziario, questo fu una vergogna imperdonabile. Cercherà di costruire nuovamente delle società matrioska in grado di inglobare i debiti delle società preesistenti, ma il tutto si risolverà in una terribile bancarotta. 21 Febbraio 1867 è l’ultimo segno della presenza di Dunant a Ginevra. Non tornerà mai più nella sua città Natale. Il 17 Aprile 1867 lo scandalo è publicato sulla prima pagina del “Journal de Genève” Riscattato dai debiti dalla famiglia, che non vuole che Henry sia tormentato né perseguito per gli errori di gestione che può aver commesso come amministratore, direttore o titolare della società, Dunant vende tutto ciò che ha per liberarsi da tutti i debiti. Non gli rimane niente, durante la "I Conferenza Internazionale delle Società di Soccorso ai feriti in guerra" vive da tre mesi in una soffitta a Parigi, fa la fame ed è in completa miseria. Gli altri che lo ammirano e riveriscono non lo sanno ancora. Vivrà d’ora in poi oppresso dalle ristrettezze e dalla convinzione che i suoi creditori gli stiano sempre alle costole. Tuttavia ciò appare oltremodo eccessivo, certo Dunant ha avuto pesanti responsabilità, ma altri avrebbero dovuto condividerle con lui. Gli anni che vanno dal 1867 al 1875 sono per Dunant di sofferenza. Lo storico Alexis Francois lo definisce il “Filantropo Famelico”, rifugiatosi a Parigi per cercare qualche mezzo di sostentamento. Solo nel 1872 si allevia la sua miseria, poiché disporrà di un lascito dello zio David di 100 Franchi al mese, come rendita vitalizia. Le pagine delle sue Memoires sono intrise di sofferenza, fisica e morale. Pur nella miseria, scrivendo alla sorella Marie, dice di essere l’Henry di sempre e di voler riscattarsi dalla sua miseria posizione per poter riprendere la sua posizione di filantropo.Durante i primi mesi in Francia lo tirano fuori dalla sconforto tre amici: - Jean Jaques Boucart, il quale insieme all’amico Michel Chevalier, chiede a Napoleone III di pagare metà dei debiti di Dunant, all’altra metà avrebbero provveduto loro. Ma alle lettere inviate a Dunant, di cui nessuna pervenuta al vero destinatario, era stato risposto che la famiglia era benestante ed avrebbe proveduto da sola a sanare i debiti. A rispondere era stato Moynier. Dunant svilupperà in seguito delle manie di persecuzione dai suoi nemici, non si può però dire che la sua convinzione non fosse in parte fondata; - Charles Bowles, banchiere americano, rappresentante della Commissione Sanitaria Americana (l’ente che ha preceduto la CRI) Durante la Guerra di Secessione Americana. Egli si offre di aiutarlo mettendo a disposizione dei locali in Rue de la Paix. - Max Grazia, italiano originario di Rimini, che, nel 1866, portò a Parigi un progetto grandioso quale quello della “Bibliothèque Internationale Universelle”, una sorta di grande enciclopedia destinata ad ampliare ed elevare la cultura dei Francesi. Dunant si getta nel progetto, costituendo, con le sue conoscenze, un comitato scientifico per selezionare opere da publicare da tutto il mondo. Calcola che il progetto sarà ultimato in 8 anni, anche il fratello Daniel partecipa all’iniziativa. La guerra Franco-Prussiana nel 1870 troncherà questo progetto. Intanto Dunant conosce un ingegnere, Conrandy, che ha elaborato il progetto per la riparazione e il riutilizzo dell’antico acquedotto di Gerusalemme, Dunant viene coinvolto come meditatore presso il sultano per ottenere un “firman”, ossia un ordine come autorizzazione, a cui il sultano era molto restio. L’affare non va a compimento, ma Dunant ha l’opportunità di raccogliere materiale per il futuro progetto della Bibliotheque Internationale Universelle. Azioni in favore dei prigionieri di guerra Allo scoppio della guerra Franco-Prussiana, 15 Luglio 1870, la Prussia segue la Convenzione di Ginevra ed è organizzata, modello di ordine e di efficienza, la Francia invece è al livello di Solferino, poiché la Convenzione di Ginevra è sconosciuta dal publico è dall’esercito. Dunant, malato, indigente e disoccupato, si consacra di nuovo alla causa dei feriti, spendendosi in una serie di tentativi infruttuosi finché l’impero cade a Sedan il primo Settembre 1870 e viene proclamata la III Republica. Dunant torna alla carica con il nuovo governo ed ottiene che la convenzione di Ginevra venga pubblicizzata. Una parte della convenzione viene publicata sulla “Gazzetta Ufficiale”. I francesi scoprono la CRI e ne inalberano l’insegna ovunque, facendone un uso improprio, anche per coprire azioni criminose. Dunant,durante l’assedio della Comune di Parigi si dedica a qualche improbabile affare. Il 21 Settembre fonda l’"Association de Prèvoyance”, che si propone come ausiliaria della Società Internazionale di Soccorso ai feriti. Dopo l’armistizio fra Francia e Prussia l’attività non è meno intensa. Le pagine delle sue Memoires ricordano con freddo distacco la ”settimana infernale” fra il 21 ed il 28 Maggio. A Parigi, sfiancata dal massacro della Comune, in una Francia sfinita dalla guerra con la Prussia, la Sociètè de Prèvoyance di Dunant non si esaurisce, ma si trasforma ne l’"Alliance Universelle de l’Orde et de la Civilisation". Il programma consiste in un vasto impegno morale e umanitario, ma in particolare la difesa degli operai dallo sfruttamento padronale e politico da parte degli operai dei lavoratori. L’alliance sviluppa due linee di azione di grande importanza: l’una a favore dei prigionieri di guerra, l’altra per l’arbitrato internazionale come prevenzione della guerra. Dunant diviene a segretario corrispondente dell’Alliance. Il primo congresso dell’Alliance ma luogo a Parigi dal 3 all’8 giugno 1872. Viene creato un comitato permanente internazionale di cui Dunant assume la presidenza,il cui centro di interesse e impegno immediato è focalizzato sul tema dei prigionieri di guerra. La domanda di includere l’argomento nel programma della conferenza non era stata accettata per l’esigenza di concentrare lo sforzo solo sul soccorso dei feriti e dei malati. Alla Conferenza Internazionale delle Società di Soccorso (Parigi 1867), pur non parlando più a nome del CICR, di cui non faceva più parte,ha trovato modo di presentare un rapporto sui prigionieri di guerra in cui scriveva le sofferenze e per i quali proponeva che si creassero dei comitati nazionali col compito di tutela di questi prigionieri. La Seconda Conferenza Internazionale delle Società di Soccorso (Berlino 1869) riprese il tema, auspicando che in caso di guerra si istituisse un ufficio di corrispondenza e informazione, che facilitasse lo scambio di corrispondenza e la trasmissione di soccorsi. Durante la guerra franco-prussiana l’auspicio di Berlino è stato presto realizzato dal CICR, che l'ha istituito a Basilea. Dunant si reca in Inghilterra a continuare la sua opera, dove conosce un rinnovato successo per la conferenza che tiene in Agosto a Londra sulla sua proposta di tutela dei prigionieri di guerra con forte eco sulla stampa. Riceve una lettera di congratulazioni anche da Florence Nightingale. Allo stremo delle forze, prosegue il progetto di replicare per i prigionieri di guerra la formula che ha prodotto la convenzione di Ginevra per i feriti e i malati di guerra. La sede della conferenza diplomatica che si doveva tenere sull’argomento del soccorso ai prigionieri di guerra vagò da Bruxelles, a Parigi, a Londra, per poi tornare a Parigi, fissata per il 4 Maggio 1874, dieci giorni prima dell’apertura della confereza,il 25 Aprile, il comitato esecutivo è folgorato da un’improvvisa notizia: lo Zar Alessandro II ha fatto esprimere il suo interesse per la questione dei prigionieri di guerra: la Russia intende integrarsi in una convenzione internazionale che elabori una regolamentazione globale degli usi e costumi della guerra. La Prussia prepara un “progetto Russo” e indice la conferenza diplomatica per il 27 Luglio- 27 Agosto 1874 a Bruxelles, quindi la Conferenza di Parigi, spostata al 18 Maggio sarà considerata preparatoria, i progetti dell’Alliance e della Russia saranno fusi in un unico progetto, l’Alliance avrà il suo posto a Bruxelles e potrà invitare i governi che non siano stati reggiunti dall’azione diplomatica Russa. Ma il progetto Russo non arriva mai a conoscenza del comitato esecutivo,che si scioglie e le società nazionali di soccorso ai prigionieri di guerra muoiono sul nascere. Il tema dei prigionieri di guerra dovrà aspettare 50 anni prima di essere regolato nel 1929 come integrazione dei compiti affidati al Comitato Internazionale della Croce Rossa. Ancora una volta un pesante insuccesso grava su un uomo che sta esaurendo le sue forze e risorse fisiche, le sue capacità progettuali e le sue riserve di energia propulsiva. Anche il progetto dell’arbitraggio tra le nazioni in guerra va male, Dunant si occupa del problema della tratta degli schiavi, con la "Anti-Slavery Society". L’Inghilterra aveva abolito la schiavitù nel 1808, ma era ancora presente in altre parti del mondo. Ma il progetto della delegazione della Society con l’Alliance non va a buon fine. Evidentemente non c’è interesse per questo argomento, oltretutto inn un periodo di instabilità in Europa e senza lo smalto di una volta. Già ora, stanco, deluso, malato, sta sprofondando nella depressione. Arriva così, alla fine dei molti tentativi, tutti andati a vuoto, di guadagnare la posizione di campione umanitario sulla scena europea, il momento del ripiegamento di Henry Dunant su se stesso. Gli ultimi anni ad Heiden Dunant trova il fortunato appoggio di una donna benestante, vedova di un musicista, Lèonie Kastner, la quale viene invitata da Napoleone III, che tanto aveva a cuore Dunant, da dare una mano al povero filantropo. Madame Kastner non solo fornisce la sede all’Alliance ma da anche vitto e alloggio a Dunant e gli affida, nel 1872, la promozione del pirofono, uno strumento musicale inventato dal suo secondogenito Frèdèric. Dunant lo pubblicizza con convinto impegno, soprattutto nei suoi soggiorni in Inghilterra, ma senza successo. Con la fine dell’Alliance e delle altre iniziative comincia un periodo oscuro per Dunant, in cui si fa insidioso il tarlo della persecuzione, reale o immaginaria, che tormenta Henry Dunant. Probabilmente furono le calunnie che ricaddero su Dunant che riguardarono il rapporto di un vagabondo squattrinato con una ricca vedova di 8 anni maggiore di lui. I danni e le ostilità messe in opera dai nemici incisero profondamente nella mente di un uomo che aveva perso il pieno equilibrio psichico. A Lugano nel 1877 pubblica un pamphlet violentemente anti-cattolico e pieno di risentimento anche nei confronti dei francesi, da cui subirebbe un continuo e assillante controllo. In quel periodo comincia ad errare in Europa senza trovare un luogo sicuro. Nel 1877/78 è accompagnato da Madame Kastner, ma dopo il 1880, pur continuando la loro corrispondenza ed i fidanzamenti annuali con cui lei paga i soggiorni termali che Dunant compie per curarsi, decidono di non vedersi più per rompere la catena delle maldicenze. Non si incontreranno più fino alla morte di L. Kastener nel 1889. Non è escluso che Dunant provasse trasporto sentimentale nei confronti della sua benefattrice, ma l’umiliante differenza di stato impediva al suo senso dell’onore un rapporto che non fosse di amicizia o di riconoscenza. Nel 1877 Dunant soggiorna per un tempo a Stoccarda a casa del pastore Wagner, un vecchio amico ritrovato dell’epoca della creazione dell’Alleanza Universale delle Unioni Cristiane dei Giovani. A Stoccarda conosce Rudolph Muller, professore di Filologia a cui si lega con una profonda amicizia, ricambiata da una vera e propria devozione. Nel 1887 si stabilisce a Heiden, in Svizzera, vicino al lago di Costanza. Dunant soffriva di un eczema alla mano, che a volte gli impediva per giorni di scrivere, e aveva lo stomaco rovinato dalle scarsa e malsana alimentazione. Ma, soprattutto, con gli anni, a causa delle delusioni e delle traversie, aveva sviluppato manie di persecuzione. Dunant si manteneva con la sola rendita dello zio David, ricevuta dal 1872. Più tardi a Heiden riceverà sussidi dalla Croce Rossa Svizzera, versadoli nella cassa di risparmio di Heiden, con l’idea di utilizzarli più tardi. Dal 1897 prenderà una rendita annuale disposta dall’imperatrice Madre Maria Feodorowna della Russia, che lo trarrà dallo Stato di permanente ristrettezza in cui si era rinchiuso. Medaglia Henri Dunant Il nome di Henri Dunant è stato in seguito associato anche alla medaglia (medaglia Henri Dunant appunto) che viene conferita ai membri della Federazione Svizzera dei Samaritani (http://www.samaritani.ch/ital/start_i.htm) attivi da più anni e che rispondono a questi criteri: 1 - Attività di almeno 15 anni in funzione di medico di sezione o dell'associazione, membro di comitato di una sezione samaritani o di un'associazione samaritani, gerente di un posto samaritano permanente o d'un deposito d'oggetti sanitari, monitore samaritano. 2 - Lavoro attivo ed efficace per almeno 25 anni in una o più sezioni samaritani con regolare frequenza alle esercitazioni, partecipazione a delle azioni di pronto soccorso in caso d'incidente, servizio presso i posti samaritani, ecc. Bibliografia * J. Henry Dunant, Un Souvenir de Solférino, Ed. italiana a cura di Costantino Cipolla e Paolo Vanni, FrancoAngeli Editore. * Franco Giampiccoli, Henry Dunant, Il fondatore della Croce Rossa, Claudiana Editore, 2009. * Les Débuts de la Croix-Rouge en France. Parigi, Librairie Fischbacher, 1918. * Gumpert, Martin, Dunant: The Story of the Red Cross. New York, Oxford University Press, 1938. * Gigon, Fernand, The Epic of the Red Cross or the Knight Errant of Charity, Londra, Jarrolds, 1946. * Dunant, J. Henry, A Memory of Solferino. Londra, Cassell, 1947. * Gagnebin, Bernard, Le Rôle d'Henry Dunant pendant la guerre de 1870 et le siège de Paris', Revue internationale de la Croix-Rouge (avril, 1953). * Hart, Ellen, ''Man Born to Live: Life and Work of Henry Dunant, Founder of the Red Cross. Londra, Gollancz, 1953. * Hendtlass, Willy, Henry Dunant: Leben und Werk in Solferino, pp. 37-84. Essen Cityban, Schiller, 1959. * Giampiccoli, Franco, Henry Dunant. Il fondatore della Croce Rossa, Torino, Claudiana, 2009. Collegamenti esterni * Société Henry Dunant * Il Museo Henry Dunant Categoria:Fondatori